


Occlumency Secrets

by Warlock_Writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Occlumency, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: Snape sees something in Harry's memories that he never, ever thought he would see. Harry tried so hard to fight Snape and stop him seeing this memory but it was futile. Snape now knew the one secret Harry had so desperately tried to conceal from everyone, his secret relationship with Draco.





	Occlumency Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the crappy title, but I had no idea what to call this fic (I'm terrible with titles). I am taking suggestions for the title.
> 
> *** indicates where the memory starts and then ends.

'Ready for another lesson Potter.' Snapped Snape as Harry took a seat in Snape's classroom. Harry nodded meekly but said nothing.

Harry had been having Occlumency lessons for a few week now, and still showed no signs of improvement. He tried so hard to shield his mind because he knew just how important it was to keep his memories from Voldemort's reach, for the sake of him and everyone he loved. But Harry was also hiding something that no-one, not even Ron or Hermione knew, he was in a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy. They decided not to be open about their relationship through fears of what Draco's parents would say and what bullying the two may face from their peers at Hogwarts. It was even more pertinent now because if Voldemort found out, who knows what he would do to Draco and his family. Harry and Draco were both lucky to have not be found out yet. 

'Legilimens,' cast Professor Snape.

Harry tried incredibly hard to block Snape's access to his mind but all to no avail. Snape, yet again had gained access to some of Harry's most precious and private memories- his parents in the mirror of erised, reuniting with Sirius, and a few moments with Ron and Hermione that he had never shared with anyone. No matter how hard he tried, he could not block Snape. Merlin knows how much Snape has found out about him at this point. 

'Please Sir can I just rest.' Pleaded Harry desperately. 

'No, you so desperately need the practice. Each memory the Dark Lord gains access to is a weapon he can use against you and the rest of your friends. Is that what you want, Potter?' Snape snarled.

'N-no Sir.' Stammered Harry. 

'I thought not. Again.' Barked Snape.  
'Legilimens.'

Another memory Harry shared with Sirius appeared before transitioning into another.

'No, anything but this.' Harry pleaded in his mind as he desperately tried to hide this memory from Snape. He tried everything, trying to shied his mind, think of something else, play another memory, but nothing worked; it was no use, Snape had see the one thing Harry had tried to keep hidden.  
***  
'Ssshhh, Filch might catch us.' Whispered Harry.

'Scared Potter.' Taunted Draco.

'You wish.' Harry said in a teasing, flirting tone.

Quietly, after Harry further chastised Draco, the two ran until they reached the Room of Requirements. 

'So, what did you want to talk about?' Asked Draco, in a voice softer than Snape thought Draco capable as the two sat down facing each other on the seating the room had so helpfully provided.

'I have to have Occlumency lessons with Snape, and I'm scared Dray. What if he finds out about us? I don't want to lose you, I can't.' Harry said, his voice filled with such sorrow and fear. 

'Listen to me Harry, no matter what happens with Snape I promise you that nothing will tear us apart. Not even the Dark Lord himself. We've already been through so much- I don't intend to lose you, not now or ever.' Draco replied gently as he grabbed Harry's hands and laced their fingers together. 

'Do you really mean that?' Harry asked, voice almost a whisper as if he couldn't believe what Draco was saying. 

Draco pulled Harry closer and placed their foreheads together. 

'Of course I do Harry. I love you too much to lose you.' Confessed Draco.

'I love you too Dray.' Replied Harry.  
***  
'What was that? Snarled Snape. 

'I-I d-don't know.' Harry stuttered, not knowing how he will explain this.

'You, don't know?' Snape said incredulously.  
'Don't lie to me Potter. Tell me the truth.' Demanded Snape.

Harry just ran out of the classroom not knowing where to begin or what to say, leaving a stunned and confused Snape behind.

'How long had Potter and Malfoy been together? Did anyone else know?' So many questions swan through Snape's mind, all he knew was that if Voldemort found out about this relationship it wasn't just Harry that was in danger, Draco and his whole family could die because of it. Snape knows he has to do everything he can to teach Harry Occlumency for the sake of both Harry and Draco as well as the rest of the Malfoy family.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought ages ago and thought I would (finally) write it and share it.
> 
> I'm sorry for the ending being so bad, I had literally no idea how to end this- also taking ideas for a better ending as well as the title. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


End file.
